Beerus vs Odin
Beerus vs Odin.png Beerus vs Odin2.png Description DBZ vs Marvel, Which powerful god from a different world will win this battle Intro Wiz: Gods they can be made up or myth but they are usually very powerful. Boomstick: Such as Beerus, the Universe 7 God of Destruction. Wiz: And Odin, the father of Thor. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And we're going to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Beerus (Beerus Theme) Wiz: Goku has faced many poweful opponents such as Majin Buu, and Frieza but there is one who Goku has not been able to beat in their two fights and that is Beerus the God of Destruction. Boomstick: What!! This skinny purple cat you are kidding right Wiz? Wiz: No I am not, Beerus was born over 75 million years ago and at some point he was trained by Whis in martial arts. Boomstick: Well okay then, Beerus also got along with Frieza well but one time Frieza made him mad and Beerus beat up Frieza good. Wiz: Beerus was also the one who order Frieza to blow up Planet Vegeta, and Frieza did it. Boomstick: Beerus then decided that he was going to sleep but the Oracle Fish told Beerus he would face the SSG in 39 years. Wiz: Beerus then woke up and looked for the SSG and found Goku who turned SSJ3 and Beerus beat him in two blows. Boomstick: Beerus then traveled to earth and beat up all of the Z-Fighters with ease and eventualy he had his rematch with Goku, who turned SSG and eventualy Beerus defeated Goku. Wiz: Beerus and the Z-Fighters eventualy started to become somewhat friends and they did many things after that. Boomstick: Beerus has many feats such as destroying half a planet with a single touch on a table, beating SSJ3 Goku in 2 blows, uterly curbstomping the Z-Fighters. Wiz: Beerus and SSG Goku shook the universe in their fight, destroyed 2 suns with a single sneeze, in a fight with Champa they destroyed multilpe planets, and knocked Vegeta to the ground with a simple stare. Boomstick: Beerus also when fighting Champa they could destroy both Universe 6 and 7, he also beat full-power SSB Vegeta, and when fighting 11 other Gods of Destruction he was one of the final two remaining before the fight was stopped. Wiz: Beerus also has many techniques, such as, Headshot where he flicks the opponents forehead and does physical damage, Kiai an attack that is invisible ki wave that he fires from his palm. Cataclysmc Orb an attack of ki that he uses like a soccer ball that cannot be blocked. Boomstick: One of Beerus's most notable techniques is Beerus's Judgement where he creates a huge energy sphere called the Beerus Ball that resembles a star. After that he fires a yellow energy wave that he fires out of his left index finger. Wiz: Beerus's best technique is Destruction where he holds out his hand and says destroy and they opponent is erased from exsistence he used the technique on Zamasu and on Dr. Mashirito a ghost. Boomstick: One of Beerus's best speed feats is that he is 3/4's the speed of Whis who can go 283 quadrillion times the speed of light and that means that Beerus can go 212 quadrillion times the speed of light. Wiz: Beerus also was described as having an incomplete ultra instinct and can utilize it in his fights. '''Boomstick: What is there anything he cannot do? Wiz: Beerus although very powerful has his weaknesses, such as he stil has a limit that can be surpased, he has no self control and gets angry quick, and he is very cocky and lazy, he will also continue a fight for the entertainment, but that changes after he gets bloodlusted. Boomstick: Still though this is one cat you don't want to piss off. Odin (Avengers Theme) Wiz: Odin, the Allfather, ruler of Asgard and father of Thor is a very powerful God... And he can with ease one shot him. Boomstick: What this old guy? Wiz: Yes, Odin was born over 1 million years ago with his father being Bor. Boomstick: Well okay, sometime after that Odin and his brothers eventually went into Surturs relm and his brothers sacrificed themselves so that Odin could win and he got the Odinforce from that. Wiz: Odin at that some point after that Odin made and married Figga, to sire Thor the God of Thunder. Boomstick: Odin has many feats such as when weakened fighting and beating an amped Seth where the shook the multiverse and shattering Galaxies. He also crumbles entire Galaxies while fighting and beating Infinity while weakened again, he then undid all the damage in the fight. Wiz: Odin also breifly held his own against Dr. Doom when he had many powerful objects and the power of Galactus. Odin also shook the 9 Realms, which are all universe sized, in a fight with Surtur. He also ripped away the 10th Realm from the Yggdrasil and sealed it in a hut, it is also universe sized. Boomstick: Surtur's Eternal Flame was burning the 9 Realms and was going to burn the infinite Marvel Multiverse and Odin had no trouble nulifying it. Wiz: Odin also has great speed like when he sent Thor to Earth in a fraction of a microsecond and Asgard was described as being endless galaxies from Earth which would make Odin at least 837 quintillion times the speed of light. Boomstick: Odin can also with ease defeat the likes of Thanos and Silver Surfer and is often compared to Galactus in power, and he should be equal to Zeus who curbstomped the Hulk. Wiz: Odin should be stronger than Thor who lifted the Midgard Serpent who can hold the entire Earth. Boomstick: Odin also weilds the mighty Gungnir which is a powerful magic spear that he can use channel the Odinforce into a beam of energy. Wiz: Speaking of the Odinforce it grants Odin many powerful abilities including time manipulation, teleportation, absorbtion, conceptual manipulation, telekinesis, reality warping, and matter manipulation and it contributes to most of his feats that were above. Boomstick: Odin also weilds the Odinsword a.k.a. Ragnarok is a sword that Odin can use that can destroy the very universe and it can cut through space. Wiz: Odin's greatest weapon though is his vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom and battle strategies that he can uses with his many years of experience. Boomstick: Odin is not perfect though he is superstitious, and once a year has to recover with the Odinsleep. Wiz: But even with those falts, Odin still is one of if not the strongest skyfather in Marvel. Odin "'You! Lack! Humility!' And '''humanity!' You are supreme'''in your power and your '''pride! The lessons you need so profoundly can never be learned by a god of thunder -- thus I cast you out -- thus shall you shed your godly trappings -- no longer art thou God of Thunder! Thy memory too shall I strip bare! Then go -- for life anew awaits -- on Midgard..."'' Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Will Beerus destroy Odin's chances at a win. Wiz: Or will Odin create a victory. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle *Beerus wakes up from a nap. Beerus: Whis! Whis: Yes Lord Beerus. Beerus: I Whis to go to Earth to have some delicious food. Whis: Alright we should be there soon. *Whis and Beerus start their flight towards Earth, They procede to crash on Asgard. Beerus: Whis where are we? Whis: Whoops! I miscalculated we landed somewhere else. Beerus: Whatever let us go into that giant building. *Beerus and Whis then see a man sitting on a throne. ???: Who dares enter my throne room! Beerus: I, Beerus the God of Destruction who is this. ???: Odin, The Allfather, ruler of Asgard, why do you encroach upon this realm. Beerus: I was traveling with Whis to Earth, and now I shall now destroy your Realm, if you do not give me the best meal you have. Odin: Nigh, you shal now leave Asgard or face death. Beerus: Now you have made me angry! Whis, go get me something to eat from Earth, I will deal with Odin. Whis: Oh well, good luck Lord Beerus. Beerus: Get ready Odin, this will be your final fight. Odin: Nigh, you shall meet your end destroyer. *Odin pulls out Gungnir and gets into his fighting stance while Beerus gets into his fighting stance. 'Fight' (Cue The Ultimate Battle ) Beerus charges at Odin and trys to hit him in the face with a punch but Odin dodges and knocks Beerus aside with Gungnir. Beerus while knocked over then procides to sweep kick Odin and while Odin is falling Beerus then grabs him and smashes Odin's head off his knee. Beerus then throws Odin into his throne. Odin then rises and fires a beam from Gungnir at Beerus who dodges the blast. Odin then charges at Beerus and hits him straight in the gut with the spear. And grabs his face and throws him out of the throne room. Beerus then gets up and fires a ki blast at Odin who knocks it aside with his spear and it procides to blow up the throne room. Odin: You shall pay dearly for that! Odin then teleports behind, Beerus and fires a beam from Gungnir and Beerus procides to dodge it and fires a Kiai at Odin who gets hit by it and Beerus then Headshots Odin and that knocks Odin into a wall. Odin then teleports behind Beerus and this time he hits Beerus right in the back with Gungnir and then stops time and kicks Beerus into the air and Odin then smashes Beerus into the ground with Gungnir. Odin: Have you had enough yet! Beerus: No the fun has just gotten started, I haven't had this much fun since facing the SSG! Beerus then charges at Odin and punches him in the face with a punch and they clash and the clash starts destroying Asgard. Odin then gets pissed and starts stopping time to give himself an edge. Odin then smashes Beerus and the start their fight through space. *Meanwhile on Earth. Goku: Hey Whis where is Beerus? Whis: Oh! He is fighting against someone who made him angry. Goku: Oh! Hey how much longer do you think he will be. Whis: Probably not to much longer... *Beerus procides to crash into Earth in a ball of fire. Whis: Oh there he is now so how did the fight go Lord Beerus? Beerus: Shut up Whis I have not finished yet. Whis: Oh, would you like me to help. Beerus: No!! You just get me some food, this guy is the strongest opponent I have faced. *Odin then procedes to land on Earth. Odin: Foul god shall we continue Beerus: Of course. (Cue Infinite Theme 3rd Bout) Odin then procedes to fire another stream of energy from Gungnir at Beerus who this time gets hit by the blast. Odin then procedes to charge at Beerus, but Beerus dodges the attack and he kicks Odin in the face, and Odin flys into the air. Beerus then smashes Odin into the ground and it creates a huge crater. Beerus then goes to put a foot on Odin's head but Odin jumps up and headbutts Beerus, he then grabs his face and smashes Gungnir into his back. Odin then grabs Beerus's tail and swings him around and throws him into a building. Odin then charges straight at Beerus who was dazed and Odin then grabs his neck and starts choking Beerus. Beerus: Alright now I'm really fuming. Whis: Well, now it looks like Beerus is going to go all out now. Goku: Wow I've never seen that happen before. Beerus then waits for Odin to throw a strike, Odin swings at Beerus with Gungnir, Beerus then grabs it and takes it from Odin and he then smacks Odin in the face with it. Beerus then grabs Odin and throws him straight to the ground and creates a crater. Beerus then launches Gungnir right at Odin. Odin then grabs Gungnir mid air and teleports behind Beerus and smashes him straight into the ground. Beerus procedes to fire multiple ki blasts at Odin who knocks them straight back at Beerus, who gets hit by them. Odin then lunges at Beerus who again dodges and punches Odin in the gut into the air and then he kicks him into the air and then smashes Odin into the ground again. Odin fires at Beerus with Gungnir's energy blasts and he eventually hits Beerus with it. Beerus then says one word. Beerus: Hakai! A giant purple energy is then fired at Odin, Odin then procedes to throw Gungnir at the energy blast, but then Gungnir is destroyed in the blast. Beerus then says. Beerus: Ha! Your weapon is destroyed you will last no more. Odin: So that is what you think? Odin then pulls out the Odinsword. Odin: This sword shall be your end. (Cue Void Soul Theme) Odin charges at Beerus with blitzing speed and slices at Beerus who has barely enough time to dodge it. Beerus then keeps on dodging the sword slices until eventualy Odin hits Beerus in the chest with a downward slice that makes a little cut on Beerus's chest. Beerus then punches Odin in the face and then grabs Odin's neck and starts choking Odin. Odin then kicks Beerus in the chest and smashes Beerus with the hilt of his sword and kicks him into the air Odin then flys after Beerus and grabs his neck and smashes him into the ground. Odin has Beerus pinned to the ground and raises the Odinsword to stab Beerus in the chest, but Beerus kicks him away and goes high into the air. Whis: It seems there is nothing Beerus can do to make this situation worse. Besides blowing up the planet. Beerus starts creating the Beerus Ball, and Odin stands there. Whis: He's going to blow up the planet. Goku: But I live here!! Odin: I feel this attack a bit more! Beerus: In mere moments all you'll be feeling is oblivion! Odin: That or disapointment. Go ahead. Flip that coin. Whis: Beerus, your pride is not worth destroying the planet! Goku: Way past the bargaining stage here. Beerus then launchesthe Beerus Ball, shortly after launching a blast from his left index finger to increase the size of the attack. Odin then clashes at the attack with the Odinsword and eventually cuts right through the attack. Beerus: Wha... Beerus is the stabbed straight through his chest, and Odin sees the life leave Beerus's eyes and he throws the dead body to the ground. KO! Conclusion *Odin is seen recreating Asgard while Goku and Whis are shocked at Beerus's death. Boomstick: Well, who knew an old man would beat a cat. Wiz: This is a close match with Beerus and Odin running even in strength and durability and Beerus having an experience edge. Boomstick: The reason Odin won though is his massive speed and hax edge with Odin being in the 20 digits and Beerus being in the 17 digits times light speed ranges. Wiz: Odin also held an inteligence advantage, so Beerus just couldn't keep up. Boomstick: Well looks like Beerus should have done some speed training before this match cause Odin blitzed him. Wiz: The winner is Odin Borson. Next Time “Im the Ultimate Lifeform.” “GWAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweat the details! ...Listen up! You're saying the kingdom will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH!” Bowser vs Shadow Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ratman132 Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music